


From Innocent Beginnings

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Barry and Dinah bond over their "parental" responsibilities.





	From Innocent Beginnings

It had started out innocently enough. However, staring at Barry’s naked chest beside her equally unclothed body, Dinah acknowledged that it certainly hadn’t stayed that way.

For all intents and purposes, they’d been two concerned parents, gathering together to discuss the trials of raising their “children.” Sure, Roy wasn’t really her son, and Wally wasn’t really Barry’s. But with Iris gone and Ollie absentee, she and Barry were the closest thing Roy and Wally had. 

Somehow their worries and concerns had given way to shared giggles. Dinah remembered looking into those blue eyes and knowing that no one else had the ability to make her feel better the way Barry did. It was, after all, why she had been so attracted to him all those years ago, when they’d formed the JLA.

Beside her, Barry moved, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process. Dinah relished the touch and snuggled closer. She couldn’t help but think that tonight had been a long time coming.

It may have started out very innocently, but Dinah was glad it hadn’t stayed that way.


End file.
